<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Words I Thought I’d Never Speak by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956859">Words I Thought I’d Never Speak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Darkpilot Fix-Its [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Solo Lives, Chancellor Poe Dameron, Fix-It, Fluff, Force Healing, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Torture, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Resurrection, Reunited and It Feels So Good, very minor mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben comes back to Poe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Darkpilot Fix-Its [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Words I Thought I’d Never Speak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: When I’m 64 - Future</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. </p><p>Author’s Notes: Title from “Famous Last Words” by My Chemical Romance.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was while Poe was filling out paperwork that his aide told him. “There’s someone who wants an audience with you,” said his aide. “Weird fellow. Black hair, weirdly intense eyes. Could be handsome...”<br/>
<br/>
Poe didn’t know what to make of that, if he was to be perfectly honest. After all, how many black-haired men were out there?<br/>
<br/>
And why would he want Ben Solo back? After all, Kylo Ren had hurt him —<br/>
<br/>
Maybe that was the difference, Poe thought. The difference was the simple, honest fact that he’d known Ben Solo, and had loved Ben Solo. Someone who had loved him and believed in him, even when Poe didn’t believe in himself.<br/>
<br/>
"Send him in,” Poe said.<br/>
<br/>
It was there that Poe could have sworn that his heart skidded to a halt for a moment, just a moment, even as Ben — his Ben — entered the room.<br/>
<br/>
It couldn’t be. And yet, there it was. Ben Solo, dressed in different clothes — dark gray — with the scar that ran down his face completely healed, completely vanished...but he was there. Alive.<br/>
<br/>
And he was staring at Poe. Staring at Poe like he couldn’t believe what he saw, like Poe was the most amazing man he’d ever seen.<br/>
<br/>
Poe thought he knew the feeling.<br/>
<br/>
“How...” Poe said. For a moment, that was all he could say.<br/>
<br/>
Ben sighed. “It’s a long story. Is it okay if I tell it? I know I’m the last person you want to see...”<br/>
<br/>
"The last person? Kriff, Ben, I was waiting for you..."<br/>
<br/>
He watched as Ben’s eyes widened; it was clear, overwhelmingly so, that this was all he wanted.<br/>
<br/>
"I just don’t know how. Or anything.”<br/>
<br/>
Ben sat down. Poe was struck by how lean and tall and strong he seemed in contrast to the rather small chair.<br/>
<br/>
"It’s a long story.”<br/>
<br/>
Poe sighed. “I already know about your uncle.” There still seemed to be something wrong with it; the idea that Luke Skywalker would decide his own nephew was beyond redemption just for a few bad dreams.<br/>
<br/>
“Speaking of him...he was actually the one who saved me." Ben smiled wryly. “I suppose there's some sort of irony in there. The same man who tried to kill me being the one to save me.” A beat. “Force Ghosts...they’re capable of summoning the Force themselves. Affecting the world of the living. Master Yoda did that when he burned down that tree on Ach-To so my uncle didn’t have to.”<br/>
<br/>
“Wait, what?!”<br/>
<br/>
Ben sighed. “Wish I knew, honestly. I mean, I think the gist of it was that Master Yoda was as sick of the past as my uncle was. Didn’t think he of all beings would do it...“ A beat. “And then there’s the matter of Force Healing. That’s what he used on me. That’s what I used on Rey.”<br/>
<br/>
"So...yeah.” What else could Poe say?<br/>
<br/>
He could still remember their last meeting, when Ben was Kylo Ren. When they’d been stranded on that planet together, struggling to survive. "I shouldn’t have tortured you,” Ben said. “There’s a lot of things I shouldn’t have done, but this was one of them. One of many. Snoke...I can remember he threatened to have you executed if I didn’t comply. I put it off for as long as I could, but when he made that threat...”<br/>
<br/>
“You could have gone to the Resistance.” Poe could already feel it, the mingled anger and sorrow for Ben.<br/>
<br/>
"Snoke said they’d never accept me...”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, well, Snoke doesn’t know anything.”<br/>
<br/>
Poe hugged him then, felt how solid Ben’s form was against his own, and breathed in Ben’s scent. He could swear Ben was inhaling his own scent, like he was still amazed that Poe was <em>here. </em><br/>
<br/>
They withdrew. Poe spoke. “Ben...you and Rey...”<br/>
<br/>
“She’s my cousin. Technically. Does she know?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah,” Poe said. “She’s with Finn.”<br/>
<br/>
“He’ll be good for her,” Ben said. "They’d do anything for each other. I know it.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
<br/>
“Is there a place for me?” Ben said. “In your future?”<br/>
<br/>
Poe nodded. “Always.”<br/>
<br/>
They hugged, and Poe swore that he was fortunate, grateful for that one last gift Luke Skywalker had given him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>